Pretty little revenge- alternate ending
by 101weirdways
Summary: It's been 2 days since they gave AD the evidence against Alison, but still no Hannah! Then Caleb recieves a call from a shaken up Spencer, later to find her bleeding in his arms. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH SEASON 7... SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Thought i'd do a bit of pretty lttle liars seeing as im kinda obssessed. SPOILER WARNING if you havent watched season 7!**

 **Anyway enjoy and leave a reveiw if you have any ideas or comments on where the story could go! Xx**

"Hannah!" Caleb shouted into the darkness, his fists clenched so tight, his fingernails dug into the sweaty skin of his hands. His head hurt and there was hollow feel inside his stomach for he had not eaten a single thing since they gave AD the coat.

He was standing under the flickering shadow of the lost woods resort neon sign, scowering the darkness that cloaked all he could see in the woods. It was cold, so much so that when caleb breathed, his breath cast a thick cloud infront of his face, but his veins were so pumped with anger, he was boiling hot.

He'd decided to go back to back to the resort, despite the others protest, after Hannah had still not showed up, despite the deal he and AD had made 2 days before.

They had the evidence. AD had hard solid evidence of Charlottes real killer and they could let hannah go, but no. Hannah was still somewhere being held hostage.

It was almost completely silent apart from the wind blowing through the trees, sending droplets that'd rested on the leaves after the rain, hurtling towards the floor and crashing down on the leaves, so when Calebs phone buzzed in his pocket, it gave him quite a shock.

He thought about leaving it for a moment or to but decided to reach into his pockets and answer.

"Caleb!"

It was spencer, but something wasnt right. Her voice was broken and her heavy breaths were audiable through the speaker.

"Caleb, where are you?" She stuttered, sniffing over her tears.

"Spencer, whats the matter?" He asked, getting worried. He the situation that AD had put them all through was tough and would corrupt most people to a wreck, but spencer had stayed strong throughout everything. This was major.

There was interference on the line between the two as he heard muffled shouting.

"Get to Toby.." She whispered into the line before there was a bang and the line cut. Caleb stood there stiffly, listing to the beep with adrenaline running through his veins.

Where was toby? He thought. The last he had seen him was at the police station, about to start an interrogation on Mary Drake no more than 12hours before. He'd seen Spencer, with Aria and Emily, at spencers house the night before. Had AD got to them? What had happened?

Snapping out of his panicked trance, Caleb rushed to the car and put the key in the ignition, with a few attempts before he finally made it fit. Zooming down the dirt track, leaving the Lost wood resort behind, he ran through possible scenarios that could've happened while he was away. Had Hannah come back? Was it Mary Drake? Possible suspects whirled round his head as he yanked the steering wheel, screeching the tyres and spinning onto the main road towards RoseWood.

First place to look was the police station, where he'd last seen Toby, So he followed the route he so often take in a terrible panic until he pulled up outside the glowing doors of the familiar building.

To his relief, He saw Toby walking out. Rushing out of the car, He ran up to Toby, grabbing his shoulders.

"Caleb! Where did you..." Toby started, obviously relieved to see his friend was safe.

"Never mind that! Where's Spencer?" Caleb exclaimed, wearing a face that worried Toby too.

The police officers face dropped as he wondered why Caleb was so panicked.

"At her house" He replied, looking round for clues.

Caleb muttered a curse under his breath and turned sharply for the car. Toby grabbed his arm.

"What's happened? Is she in trouble!" He asked, unnerved.

Caleb looked straight up into his eyes with a dead serious expression and Toby knew something was up. He let go of Caleb and Rushed round to get into the shotgun seat and soon they were screaming through the streets heading to the Hastings house as fast as the could.

It was dark, darker still where the absense of street lamps made the pavement nearly completely black. According to the clock on the dashboard, it was early morning, but only just. Most of the windows were dark and there was only the odd car carrying drunk teens back home. The road was full of pot holes as they turned onto the track leading up to the house and the car bumped about making the boys feel more sick than before.

As the house came into view, someone ran into the dim headlights of the car, pale-faced and petrified, their dark hair matted with sweat.

"Spencer!" Toby shouted, swinging the door open and running up to Spencer, who was so weak, her legs gave way and she collapsed on the gravel.

Toby took her up in his arms, but soon noticed why she was so weak as his uniform and hands stained a deep scarlet. Caleb ran out, but could only manage his way a metre from the car, stopped in his tracks by shock as he saw Spencer in Toby's arms.

"Spencer?" Caleb choked, his limbs going numb.

The gravel around them was brushed with blood as Toby laid her down and proceeded to find the wound. His eyes brimming with tears from seeing her grey face with tear stained cheeks

He found that her stomach was bleeding from a gunshot wound and with trained perfection, he ripped of a strip from his shirt to bandage it up. He tied the knot and picked spencer up to lay her on the grass.

"Call 911!" Ordered Toby, propping her head up on his bundled up coat. Spencer had her eyes closed but was still making murmurs trying to get something out to Toby.

It took Caleb to register what Toby had said, but he rushed into the car to get his phone.

"Spencer...Spencer what is it? what are you trying to say?" Toby said, trying to interpret Spencer's moans.

"...Drake." She Whispered, so quietly, it was hard for Toby to hear."Mary...drake"

"They're coming!" Caleb called, chucking the phone back in the car and rushing over to Spencer.

Toby stood up looking into the darkness as Caleb knelt down to Spencer. Mary Drake? As in the same Mary drake that he had been talking to just a few hours before? They knew that Mary was a prime AD suspect at first, but she had been in town when the heard about Hannah and had only been out of the police station for at least an hour.

"Mary...Drake." Spencer said again, her eyelids flickering open. "Caleb?"

"Yeah...Spencer it's me" He whispered, smiling despite a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Where're the others? Aria...Emily?" She mumbled, feeling a little stronger now she could rest.

"We don't know.." Caleb said. He looked up at Toby who was still scanning the rest of the road for any signs of movement."But we'll find out. It's ok, You're safe now." and he hugged her close as the sirens blared into earshot.

 **Tah dah!**

 **I have an intresting storyline in store and hopefully i wont disappear from Fanfic again.**

 **Again, please leave a comment and check out my other stuff :D**

 **See you later Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again Xx**

 **hope you all enjoyed the new episode of pretty little liars (:**

 **I'm so happy with the amount of views i got on the last chapter so thank you soooooo much.**

 **Also i know some people asked if i was a spaleb or spoby shipper, but you'll have to read on the see :D**

 **enjoy chapter two Xx**

They wouldn't let Caleb into the ambulance as it came screaming down the track for Spencer, who was loosing considerably less blood after Toby constructed the bandage for her. However, He stayed with her until the ambulance crew lifted her safely into the gravel was still tinted red, giving the whole road a menacing feel, looking like it was the set from a horror movie.

As the engine started and the sirens blared once more, a police car pulled up beside where Caleb and Toby were standing.

"Oh No." Toby muttered, as his colleagues clambered out of the car. They were in the situation again where they'd have to lie to the police to get the help they really needed. The amount of times Toby had taken the risk of loosing his job for the help of his friends was a few too many, but never enough to end his loyalty. He knew he had to play his part if they were to get out of anything to do with A or now AD alive.

Caleb was busy staring at the ambulance driving off, knowing spencer was wounded inside, so he hadn't noticed the police car in the slightest.

The man and woman, both equipped with the uniform Toby had been wearing before it was turned into medical aids, slammed the doors of the car closed, making the loud clap between the door and the frame, echo into the night, simultaneous with the siren they could hear wailing into the distance.

They started walking up to the two of them, looking very stern, their feet crunching on the rough gravel beneath their heavy duty boots. They were getting closer with every intimidating step until suddenly, an ear peircing scream cut into the scene.

Everyone, including Caleb, snapped there glance round to see where the scream had come from. It was getting lighter now it was early morning, but the rising sun barely lit the sheltered track.

Then another scream. It was sharp and strong and sliced through the stunned silence before the two police officers as well as toby and caleb sprinted towards the sound.

As they got closer, there were more screams and the sound of somebody crying.

Bursting through the gates of Spencers back garden, the chasers spotted a dark silhouette, sitting in the middle of the lawn on her knees with something big and long on her lap.

The officers grabbed their guns out of their belts, holding them up to the girl, who had her back turned to them. All of a sudden, someone must've set off a censor and the blinding security lights burned a spotlight on the lawn.

Immediately, the blonde swung round, revealing her tear stained, bruised face. Her hair was matted and there were dark crescents beneath her red eyes, wild with fear, but Caleb and Toby still recognised her.

"Hannah!" Caleb shouted, rushing forward.

"Caleb..." She whispered weakly, giving him a worried look before turning back to the person on her lap.

They were bloody, their grey shirt stained scarlet and their eyes were all but shut. As he got closer,Caleb noticed long, dark brown hair that was sticking to their sweaty, grey face.

"Mona..." He gasped, as a tear from Hannah's red eyes fell onto Mona's lifeless face.

One of the radios on the officers belts buzzed and she picked it up to call for an ambulance, though Mona didn't look much like she could be saved.

And so there they were. The sun rose higher, painting the sky a bloody orange and casting strange and menacing silouettes from the spiky trees. Mona was dead... and AD was nowhere to be seen.

 **There you go (: sorry its a bit shorter than the last.**

 **hope you enjoyed and i know it kinda doesn't fit now i know what actually happened but hey!**

 **Might be a bit before my next chapter cos i'm soooooo busy but i'll try and get one out soon 3**

 **See you later Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for chapter 3 :D**

 **Thank you sooo much for all the views i've been getting... It honestly feels amazing.**

 **Just a bit of a BTW, i'm British (So colour, doughnut and pavement) which is why my spelling can be wierd even through this is set in America, But hey!**

 **Enjoy this chapter 3**

"What happened?" Asked Aria sympathetically, as Spencer sat upright in her hospital bed. She was pale faced, but recovering after her stomach wound. Luckily, the bullet missed any danger spots.

Aria and Emily had rushed to the hospital the moment they heard about what had happened in the Hastings yard and how Spencer had been loaded into an ambulance, covered in blood. Hannah was getting health check-ups in a different ward, as she was in such a terrible state when Caleb and Toby found her with Mona, lifeless on her lap.

It had been two days since she had been found at Spencer's, but most of the time up until then, she had been crying into her mothers arms, both of grief and mental scars from how AD had treated her in the shed. She was starving for one and heavily sleep deprived, causing puffy bags under her eyes. It was almost worse than the dollhouse, except she'd been able to escape the shed quicker. However, this time, she was physically tortured and she'd been all alone.

She'd slept through the whole of the next day once she got home, overwhelmed with joy to be back in her warm bed and soft pillows, but when she remembered what had happened to her friend, she couldn't hold back her tears.

"It was Mary." Spencer replied weakly, a hoarse throat moulded her voice into a soft growl, "Mary shot Mona and me..."

Her voice trailed off as a tear ran down her face. Aria slid her hand into her friend's and held it tight.

"I was just about to go to bed not too long after you and Emily left. Mona was still there, doing some research, tracking some calls..something like that. I told her i was going upstairs to get some rest, but she decided to stay and keep doing what it was she was doing." Spencer gulped, wiping a tear of her cheek with her free hand. "I got into bed, thinking i was just going to go to sleep as normal when i heard a banging from downstairs. It was someone rattling the back doors, clambering at them, trying to get them open. It was Hannah."

"Go on..." Emily prompted, looking worried.

"Well...i got up and went down to find her, but before i could get down, i heard a bang and a shattering of glass, which...of course.. made me run."

"...But you didn't get there fast enough..." Aria finished. Spencer looked up into Aria's dark eyes, her own eyes swelling with tears. She shook her head and then carried on...

"By the time i got to the kitchen, i saw Mary Drake in the garden with a gun and Mona on the floor. Mary was holding Hannah by her hair, dragging her away from the house as she shouted in fear. I shouted too..."Hey...Bitch!"" Spencer smiled sadly ,before continuing the recount to her friends. "Well, she spun round, staring straight at me and then holding up her gun, but Hannah knew what to do. Hannah elbowed Mary Drake in the stomach, making her double up, distracting her momentarily, but only for a second. As Hannah and I tried to run, she bent back upright and swung her arm sideways, knocking Hannah in the head and knocking her out. She then started to shoot again, this time...hitting me..." She looked at her stomach where her wound was healing under the sheets.

"Oh my god." Emily whispered, shocked at the story she'd just heard.

"I was wounded but i kept on running..."

"Towards the road..." A deep voice finished.

Spencer looked up to the speaker and Emily and Aria spun round to see Caleb standing by the bed with Hannah next to him. She was in baggy, comfortable clothing, but her eyes were still red from recent crying.

"How you holding up?" Caleb asked Spencer, walking up to the pristine hospital bed.

In response, Spencer held up her arms to Caleb and he leaned into to the embrace. They hugged and Spencer smiled.

"Better now you're here." She said into his shoulder.

Emily stood up from the bed and walked over to Hannah, who was staring into nothingness.

"Hey." She said softy, breaking Hannah's trance.

Hannah said nothing, but looked up into Emily's eyes and gave a glad smile. After a few moments, She looked away to look Spencer and Caleb on the hospital bed.

"Mary did this..." She muttered, a flicker of anger sparking in her voice. She looked at Aria who was walking up to her and Emily. "We have to find her..."

 **There we have it, hope you liked even though it was really just an explaining chapter.**

 **Should be back for more chapters soon, but please keep reading and recommend if you liked and dont be shy to review.**

 **See you Soon Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYA!**

 **yeah i haven't uploaded in a while, but here is what i'll think will be the last chapter of this story. I might start another PLL story seeing as i enjoyed writing it, so keep checking my account.**

 **Enjoy!**

Aria and Emily walked out of the hospital, promptly making their way down the steps before they realised they didn't know what to do next. Spencer was staying another night at the place and Caleb offered to stay with her until visiting hours were over. The girls didn't want to start doing anything without Spencer.

Hannah had gone home with her mum, still recovering. She had left the hospital with such hate and anger towards Mary in her eyes and was far from herself. The rest of them knew it must've been awful where she was, but they didn't expect Hannah to be this messed up.

The girls walked down the road, heading towards Aria's house, before Emily's phone rang. She was reluctant to pick it up, but eventually fished it out of her handbag.

"Hey?" She sighed into it.

"The house is empty now..." a familiar voice replied.

Emily said nothing, but looked straight into Aria's eyes, her face full of fear. Her eye's brimmed with tears and her mouth was left open, as Aria shook her arm. Silence hung in the air for a moment, with only a faint breathing coming from the receiver.

"w...w.."Emily shuddered, her bottom lip shaking as she looked around frantically.

Then, the caller hung up and the beep rung in Emily's ears. Her head dropped as she held the phone out in front of her and stared at it like it was a bomb. The screen was totally black and reflected her terrified face as she looked at felt cold, her hand the most numb as it clutched her mobile. Aria looked horrified, completely oblivious to what it was that had triggered Emily's state. She tried talking to her friend, asking her what it was.

Eventually, Emily looked up.

"I think..." She started, virtually swallowing the following words, forcing them not to come out, "I think AD... Mary Drake ,got Ali."

o~0~o

 _"Hey, it's Aria... can't talk right now, but leave me a message!"_ Aria's voice chirped down Hannah's phone. She sighed and shoved her phone under the duvet .She was lying in bed, the covers up to her nose in her room, close to crying.

She'd called Emily, Alison, Aria and even Mona out of habit, but no one had replied. Terrified of every shadow in her room, she'd only had the courage to get her phone from her dresser, but apparently it was useless.

Where was everyone?

Her Mum was surely asleep, as Hannah knew she was exhausted and she'd felt like such a bother recently, she didn't want to wake her up.

It was dark outside and typically a cold wintery evening. The wind blew, making the tree branches into monsters outside. As could be expected, she was extremely jumpy, any form of movement she took as a sign of danger. She tried closing her eyes, but then she feared something might creep in unnoticed. As a result of this, she barely even blinked and her eyes ached, feeling like the pain of 1,000 sleepless nights all rolled into one.

Her breathing was heavy, making the duvet in front of her mouth warm with moisture. She wanted to sleep, but she could've sworn she heard a clatter downstairs. It was probably the wind blowing through an open window...

"An open window?" She repeated in her mind as she started to picture AD climbing through.

Her... The figure all in black, holding a metal stick with a charged end, a sly smile across her face. She'd creep and crawl, that stick buzzing just as it had in the barn where the floor was wet with bleach or freezing cold water.

She'd touch all her things; the framed photo on the mantle piece of her mum and her; the china tea set that had belonged to her grandma; The familiar pictures on the walls, of mountains, lakes and butterflies. All her things, poisoned with AD's touch. It would leave an almost visible trail of her unearthly stench, a strong stink of high end perfume, similar to the one Jessica had worn that got into your throat if you were within a metre of it.

This trail, following behind her booted feet, leading up the stairs. She'd walk up, crouched low, the stick in front of her like a sword. She'd get to the top, her path clear, without hesitation walking to her door.

Curling her gloved fingers round the handle.

Turning it.

Hearing the click of the door opening.

Standing there for a moment staring at Hannah, defenceless in her unconscious state.

And then...

~o~0~o~

The funeral was dim.

It was more dim than the first time, where they were sat looking at the same smiling blonde on the canvas in front of them.

The girls sat in the front row, no expression on their faces.

Jason made a speech, but no one really listened. Half the town was wondering whether she was really dead this time round after what had happened a few years ago.

That all seemed too distant now.

Everyone acted as though it was unlucky how Ali was killed. Everyone knew it had been unfortunate, but no one, except the girls, knew who really killed Alison. They just knew she was dead.

And this time, she wasn't coming back.

 **Believe me when i say this was fun to write, but i apologise if you read that in a dark room by yourself home alone...**

 **ANYWAY! I'd like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and favourite-ing. It means the world when someone likes what i write :)**

 **Please stay updated on any new stories i write ,as i'm sure i will continue writing something.**

 **GOODBYE! Xx**


	5. Summary

**HEY!**

 **Don't get too excited, this isn't another chapter, but somebody was a bit confused about the ending of my story and just in case anyone else was, i decided to add this summary chapter.**

Chapter one

Caleb was waiting at the lost woods resort for any sign of Hanna when he got a phone call from Spencer. Something was up, alarming noises coming down the phone. Before the phone unexpectedly cut out, Spencer told Caleb to find Toby.

Caleb did, Finding his friend outside the police station having just finished an interrogation with Mary Drake, questioning what she was doing back in town. They drove as fast as they could to the Hastings' house, but before they got there, they found Spencer all bloody with a stomach wound on the track.

They stayed with her as the ambulance was on it's way and Spencer and murmured a name while close to unconsciousness in Caleb's arms. She'd whispered Mary Drake's name.

Chapter two

As the ambulance carrying Spencer drove off, two police officers appeared at the scene, but before they could get any form of story out of Caleb and Toby, they heard a scream from further down the track.

Following the sound of the screams and sobs, they arrived in Spencer's back garden where Hanna was sitting in the middle, tears on her face. A lifeless Mona lay on her lap.

Chapter three

Two days had past and Spencer was in her hospital bed explaining the story of what'd happened to Aria and Emiy; Hanna had reached Spencer's house after running from the shed. Mona was in the house, but when she opened the door to let her friend in, Mary Drake, who had followed Hanna from the shed, shot her. Mary was dragging Hanna away (as though she wanted Hanna back in HER captivity) when Spencer made her way downstairs. The distraction of another person at the scene gave Hanna enough time to punch Mary, who was bent double momentarily. Unfortunately, when Mary rose again, she knocked out Hanna and started shooting Spencer. She was hit in the stomach but carried on running towards the road. Mary Drake, who knew Spencer would hesitate to get help, fled from the garden.

Hanna was grieving Mona's loss while also recovering from how Mary treated her in the shed and wanted revenge on her.

Chapter four

Aria and Emily were on their way out the hospital when Emily got a phone call from Mary Drake saying "The house is empty now". Seeing as Ali was the only one alone at home and she was now known to AD as Charlotte's killer, Emily knew that AD had got Ali.

Meanwhile, Hanna was having visions/ dreams about AD coming back for her and killing her in her sleep. Little did she know that Mary didn't want her anymore now she'd got her hands on Alison.

They attended Ali's funeral, but they were the only ones who really knew what had happened.

 **I hope that helped :)**

 **I will try writing more when i have time, but with school coming up i might be a bit slow.**

 **Thanks for reading Xx**


End file.
